


Creeping on Your Wrist

by DatLAG



Series: Souyo AU One-Shots(?) [7]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, It's short and painfull, M/M, One-Shot(?), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stalking, i dunno if ya could call it a good ending either but its definitely not a bad ending, implied but still, its dumb and i hope you enjoy whatever this is, tho it doesn't have a bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: He crouched down to have the last of his key item, the Buddies’ Flip Book he shared with Yosuke. His pockets were now full, so he just clutched the object in his hand as he flipped through different pages. The most recent was four days ago, the both of them goofing off and joking about ancient Egypt and how cats were seen as divine creatures.Seeing it again would have caused Yu to smile he wasn’t reading it in such context as he felt a presence creeping behind him.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Souyo AU One-Shots(?) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471457
Kudos: 64





	Creeping on Your Wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y0w0suke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/gifts).



> This came from a dumb idea I had on discord with y0w0suke, so i dedicated this piece to them ! not gonna spooil what's gonna happen but you'll see !

Yu sighed as he shut the door behind him. He was going out for his evening walk like always, maybe pet a cat or cross one of his friends along the way.

God he hoped Yosuke was here.

He bit his lip and clutched his right wrist. He had no idea if Yosuke was his soulmate or not but he _wished_ he was, it would justify the stupidly fast growth of his homosexual infatuation for his best friend. He looked at the sky and sent a tiny prayer that he was indeed his mate to be, even though the chance were one out of a 6 billions.

He step off from the front of the Dojima household and started walking, greeted by the meows of his cat friends, which he brushed with his hand as he walked past them. He arrived onto the main street and stretched his back, he looked at the far end and nope. No Yosuke today. He silenced a longing sigh and thought of what he could do instead. There didn’t seem to be anyone else in the vicinity so he guessed they were no bonding tonight.

He thought back to his disappearing props, he walked towards the late shop to see if he could buy one or two notebooks and pencils.

He didn’t know if he was _really_ out of it those times around (he definitely was more than usual, love can do that to one’s concentration), but he lost _a lot_ of furniture. Most of it were probably stolen by other students, one of them was a pencil that Chie accidently took but gave back two days later, but he guessed the rest of his stuff weren’t going to be so lucky.

He sighed heavily. One of those said props was a book with a sticker Nanako gave to him on it; A mechanical pencil Chie gave as a gift in exchange for hogging his own for so long; A tiny notebook Yukiko had convinced him to buy; And finally a little flipbook Yosuke and him would pass back and forth in class to exchange notes, chat and throw jokes at each other.

It really stung at his heart to lose those, but no matter how much he looked and searched he never found them.

He started walking to the other side of the street dejected, maybe he could make up for the loses with new items, he should buy his newly acquired little sister a bunch of little stickers for her own books as well now that he thought about it.

He walked up to the front of the store and in the reflection of the glass door he noticed a glint that caught his eye. He turned to notice something shiny on the ground, out of curiosity he walked up to it;

It was Chie’s mechanical pencil.

It didn’t need for much for Yu to be extremely confused. He asked himself if he could have lost it there, but only crazy and convoluted scenarios justified it being here. He examined the pencil further, the marks on it were familiar, even the light bite marks Chie made on it when she would accidently bit on it (kinda gross to give that to someone, but it was washed and Yu would never turn away a gift).

He heard a cluttering noise to his right. His eyes shot to in this direction only to find another object on the ground.

He once again got up and walked to it, sliding the pencil in his pocket. He crouched down to find the book with Nanako’s sticker.

A trickle of sweat ran down his neck. He picked it up and heard another noise.

He turned his head to a dark alley, where another item was dropped.

He swallowed thickly, anyone would’ve run or ignored it at that point, but leader Yu Narukami who relied on himself for so long in his existence got up to get to the bottom of this weird occurrence himself.

He picked up a random pencil he lost about a week ago.

Another noise.

He walked deeper into the alley to find the Yukiko influenced notebook.

Again.

He picked up a book full of notes he made last month.

Again.

And again and again.

It was like a guided fetch quest in an adventure game. Like getting another item would trigger a sequence of events similar to a switch.

He got deeper and deeper into the alley until he reached the cliché dead end.

He crouched down to have the last of his key item, the Buddies’ Flip Book he shared with Yosuke. His pockets were now full, so he just clutched the object in his hand as he flipped through different pages. The most recent was four days ago, the both of them goofing off and joking about ancient Egypt and how cats were seen as divine creatures.

Seeing it again would have caused Yu to smile he wasn’t reading it in such context as he felt a presence creeping behind him.

As he closed the pages and book, the little breeze generated by it lifted his right sleeve for a few seconds. Revealing the lightning katana and two kunais of wind to appear, placed in a similar manner as the Three of Swords arcana, symbolizing heartbreak, emotional pain and sadness; but reversed is also optimism and releasing pain.

A graphic representation of his life before and after meeting his partner.

He turned around to be faced with a dark silhouette, the lack of light made it indiscernible if it was a man or a woman. Yu assumed they are the ones that dragged him here. The Fool was still bathed in light thanks to a nearby flickering bulb, but said light was cut abruptly between him and the dark entity.

“What do you want ?” Asked the teen.

The silhouette, which based on the voice was a woman slightly older than him, basically cooed. “To the point huh ?”

She wriggled in the darkness, this raised all kind of red flags in Yu’s head as he took a step back. “What. Do you. _Want_ ?” He asked more seriously to get his point across.

The silhouette drew closer which made Yu take another step back. She kept on cooing. “Come on I’m sure you know..! We’re linked ya know !”

Her twisted tone of voice made Yu swallow, he backed off again but ended up hitting a wall with his back. He clutched the flip book, glanced at the wall and stared back at the dark outline. “What does that even mean !?”

She marched forward but Yu could retreat no more. “You know ! Ah~ I’m so excited to show you ! Look~ !” As she sweetly purred she reached for her sleeve.

In anticipation for a weapon, his reflex was to reach for his waist. But this wasn’t the TV World, no blades or katanas to defend himself.

As her sleeve slowly came up, her arm entered the light. It took agonizing seconds for the arm to fully appear.

Yu’s eyes widened as he noticed the symbol on her upper arm.

A lighting katana with two wind kunais, arranged like the Three of Swords arcana.

Yu stopped breathing as the world spun around him. He slid off the wall and hit the ground, trying desperately to fill his lungs as he clung to the papers in his grasp.

She kept cooing in sinister joy. “See~ ! We’re connected ! I’m so happy Yu !”

Hearing his first name almost brought him to tears. There was no “-kun” like with Chie and Yukiko, there was no “Senpai” like with his underclassmen, no “big bro” or “Sensei”.

Only his family or Yosuke would occasionally address him with his naked first name.

The silhouette became even indiscernible as he fought back some salty water filling his eyes. “It-it’s a lie- That’s not true-”

She crouched down in front of him, even in the light he could only perceive a dark entity looking down on him with a stretched out smile. “Yes it is true ! See~ ?” She showed off the mark once again. Yu couldn’t even verify its authenticity as his vision became distorted by the liquid forming in the corners of his eyes. “I’m so happy ! With this we’ll be together forever !”

Her arms started to reach for him as he shrunk down the wall, pulling away as far as he could in desperation, unable to speak. He clung to the flip book as he was about to do one final push in his lungs to scream-

“Hey !” He heard a familiar voice yell from behind the dark monster. “Get away from him you creep !”

The black creature looked back and smiled one more time at Yu. As he tried to back away she stroke his hair in a loving, sweet, and possessing manner, showing off her mark. “We’ll see each other later ok ?”

The Fool was full on crying as she got up and ran away. Unable to see correctly, he didn’t know where she disappeared to.

“Hey ! Wait you fucking- !” He heard yelling, followed by a grunt. He heard steps coming towards him, and as the noises entered the light, he recognized the trademark sunshine colored hair and bright orange headphones. “Partner ! Oh god- Are you ok !?”

Yu felt hands on his shoulder. “Y-Yosuke- what are-”

The Magician shushed him. “That’s not important right now ! I-I called your uncle ok ? He’s gonna come and it’s gonna be ok !”

The silver teen cried. “S-she said she’s gonna-”

Yosuke shushed him again and pulled him in his arms. “I dunno what she told you, but it’s gonna be ok. Alright ?”

Yosuke stroke his hair. But unlike her, his touch was well meaning, kind, and reassuring.

Yu bawled. “She’s not- she’s not my s-soulmate right ? Right !?” He begged.

The brunette made a surprised noise and kept shushing him, clearly trying to sound reassuring as he was scared himself. “Of course not ! She _isn’t_ ok ?”

After that reassurance came out from another mouth than his own, he melted in Yosuke’s touch as his cries started to get muffled by the distant police sirens.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna reassure ya all right now, it's a tatoo, not the actual mark. Yosuke has ofc the actual mark she's just a creepo that tatooed Yu's mark on her body  
> I'm telling that now cuz I'm probably not gonna make a follow up cuz im a weakling that can't finish my shit, so just in case I'm saying it here so I give at least you guys some reassurance ! And hey maybe i'll write a sequel someday if i feel like it  
> I hoped you liked the three of swords reference ! im not a writer of creepy but i decided to give it a shot. And im a sucker for soulmates


End file.
